


Love Trades at Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ForAnathema-Caton Tumblr. I'm a huge fan of your work! I hope this little offering is okay.





	Love Trades at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anathema_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/gifts).



> For [Anathema-Cat](http://anathema-cat.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I'm a huge fan of your work! I hope this little offering is okay.

Kili flicks the covers and slips right in, gratefully sinking into the familiar warmth and smell of their shared bed, carefully tucking all his arms and legs around Fili where they belong. 

There’s a displeased groan. Then silence and a curious array of little shifts and compromises until Fili feels he’s appropriately cuddled. 

Finally a very sleepy: “Kee…?”

Kili smiles at his childhood nickname and shamelessly tucks his cold nose right into the toasty crook of Fili’s neck, causing another noise of protest. 

Except of course Fili’s body knows what it wants better than Fili does, so over the next few minutes Kili’s hand is taken hostage and placed over Fili’s heart, his chest is pulled more into the warm spot and his cold toes are tucked in between hairy shins. 

“S’ it mornin’ yet?” Comes a mumbled question. 

“It’s 3:30 a.m.”

“How are you in my bed?”

“ _Our_ bed,” Kili corrects gently, stifling a snort of laughter. In the early morning hours where Fili is and what he’s tucked himself into is _Fili’s bed_ and that’s that. “I skipped some of the cocktail party and caught an early flight. I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

Fili gives him a pleased hum, but it’s hard to tell how much of the information has actually sunk in. Kili is already looking forward to the slow, confused blinks in the morning, whenever their morning might occur. 

“How did it go?” He wouldn’t normally pester this late in the night, but the summit was important to Fili and its outcome will go some way towards explaining his brother’s mood in the morning and the amount of loving he will require to return to his natural state of Filiness. 

Fili sighs. “Like they all do. You tell them ‘multi-billion dollar industries or a planet with a habitable environment’ and for some reason they always go for the money. I guess natural disaster recovery is also a business of some sort.”

Kili kisses his pulse point in a silent sign of support and understanding, feels something warm and familiar stir in his chest when Fili tilts his head, baring his neck for more. 

Fili is a climatologist, and a damn good one. In fact, he’s so good that the words ‘world-leading’ often feature in the same sentences as his name. He works primarily with sea currents, but he’s also consulting for a company that keeps a small flotilla of weather buoys.

Like all climatologists, he’s afflicted by Cassandra’s curse: he can tell the future but nobody believes him. 

So Kili makes it into his own personal mission to believe for them all. Which actually holds much more weight than it sounds. 

Because Kili is a diplomat, and his sentences involve phrases like ‘rising star’ and ‘stubborn, but a skilled negotiator’ and ‘following in his mother’s footsteps’. He shamelessly uses every ounce of his personal charm to smile, talk, elbow and joke his way into the circles that matter, where he can listen for tidbits that might give Fili advantage, or where he can identify his potential allies and enemies. 

He thinks Fili would have fared perhaps even better than himself in the world of diplomacy, but Kili figures that like yin and yang, they have chosen the opposite aspects of their shared strengths: if Fili was going to be the smart one, then Kili was going to be the hot one. 

It’s not a common knowledge that the surname they share comes from being related instead of being married to each other. 

Occasionally people ask them how they manage to balance their professional careers with their partnership. 

The story goes something like this: one day Fili met the seas and instantly fell in love with the endless blue of the oceans and the incredible forces that govern it. He waded in up to about his knees, when he noticed his other, even greater love still standing on the beach and cocking his eyebrow at him in a silent ‘I dare you’. Whether it was ‘to go in deeper’ or ‘to love me’, they’re not entirely sure, but Fili promptly waded back out. And then he taught himself how to fly helicopters and small aircrafts. Then, entirely too pleased with himself, he snogged his beloved, loaded him onto the nearest surf board and waded back in up to his ears, where he finally felt happy. 

Their lives aren’t firmly fixed per se, but they do share a private villa on the outskirts of Buenos Aires (one of the perks of Kili’s job), which comes complete with a motorbike for Kili and a heli-pad for Fili. When it’s time to go to work, they mount their respective machines and Kili zooms past the constantly stuck traffic towards the embassy, while Fili flies himself out to whatever science vessel is relevant to his interest on any given day. They try to work in intensive bursts and condense their hours as much as possible, endlessly dancing around each other and re-arranging schedules to create days and hours together. 

It’s not ideal, but it works for them. 

“And then…? How did the rest of your day go?” Kili picks up before his brother can drift off again. 

Another sigh. “I went took the BMX for a spin. I was frustrated and I needed to work it out.”

Kili nods. Street biking is perhaps his own fault, since it was his hobby first. They are still both very much partial to an afternoon of showing off and one-upping each other, so much so in fact that the local kids have named them ‘el diablo rubio’ and ‘el diablo oscuro’ for a blond devil and a dark haired one. There is something liberating about being able to shed their neat, grown up clothes and just have some fun. 

“Fili?” he prods, because there was a sigh and sighs don’t normally feature in the tales of their exploits.

“I was being… perhaps just a tiny bit cocky. And then gravity betrayed me.” Fili huffs, but it’s more of an accusation than an admission made with the tail between his legs.

“What happened?” Kili freezes, suddenly aware of all his hands on Fili’s body. “Are you hurt?”

“Just the outside of my shin. It’s just a scrape.”

Kili considers, torn between wanting to see the injury immediately, and not being very keen on switching on the light and untangling himself to cause a fuss. 

“Good thing you’re taking a day off tomorrow then,” he decides for his brother instead. “So you can rest your leg and we can keep it nicely moisturised, so it doesn’t scab.”

“Sea currents don’t take days off,” Fili reminds him gently.

“No, but the nerds who study them, _do_. There is no way you are going into the sea water with your leg like that.”

Fili groans dramatically and snuggles up closer, but it’s just his way of saying ‘alright’. If he really wanted to argue, he would have said something. 

“I’ll make you breakfast in bed,” Kili rewards him magnanimously, before stifling a yawn into his shoulder. 

“Sleep,” Fili orders. “Or it’ll be lunch in bed.”

“ _You_ sleep.”

“I _was_! And then –“

“Shhhhh… “


End file.
